Tiene que ser real
by Aleey Ryder
Summary: Juvia y sus amigas cuentan sobre el día en el que el famoso modelo Gray Fullbuster llega a su instituto, sobre como Juvia se enamoró perdidamente de él y en como la ha lastimado en varias ocasiones. Todo mientras cursan su ultimo año de instituto. Sucesos del pasado se entrelazan con las del presente y cada personaje tiene su punto de vista y uno que otro secreto que contar.
1. Alguien a quien amar: Capítulo 1

Hola! Bueno esta es otra historia que me gustaría escribir. Espero les guste! Dejen sus reviews si les gusto la idea de este fic, si tienen una sugerencia o alguna idea sobre lo que podría pasar, son bienvenidas todas! No los distraigo mas, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo. *Detalles al terminar.

* * *

**Primera parte:**

**Alguien a quien amar**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Los veranos siempre se me habían hecho muy aburridos. En especial este, no me había pasado absolutamente nada divertido desde que empezaron las vacaciones. Solo faltan unos días para volver a empezar las clases, solo unos días para volver a ver a mis amigos; en especial a Gray-sama.

Tome un poco de mi té frio y me puse a leer de nuevo mi revista. Había pasado algunas páginas que no mostraban artículos muy interesantes, hasta que lo vi: una foto de mi Gray-sama posando con una ropa que le quedaba a la perfección.

Se preguntaran como es que gray-sama está en una revista, pues la verdad es que él es un modelo. Y no cualquier modelo, él es el más solicitado por todas las agencias de modelaje, ha viajado por muchos lugares y conocido demasiada gente. Y también creo que se preguntaran como es que él está en mi escuela y el cómo me llegue a enamorar de él. Así que lo voy a contar. Al fin y al cabo no tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

*Flashback: Primer año, 5 meses después de empezar las clases*

-¿Ya te enteraste?

-No

-Juvia, ¿Dónde has estado últimamente? –Me pregunta Lucy, una de mis mejores amigas-. Bueno, es no importa –Me dice mientras mueve una mano de lado a lado para restar importancia-. Lo que sucede es que al parecer hoy llega un nuevo estudiante a Fairy Tail, y todas las chicas están muy emocionadas por eso.

Lucy-san tiene razón, no le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora que me asomo para ver a mis compañeras, todas están muy emocionas, brincando, algo sonrojadas y con cartas. ¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo?

-Pero si solo es un estudiante nuevo, Juvia no entiende porque están todas tan emocionadas –Me volteo hacia Lucy-san, mientras ladeo mi cabeza y la miro diciéndole que aun no comprendo-.

-Vamos, Juvia. ¿Es que acaso no sabes nada sobre ese nuevo estudiante?

-No. Pero juvia quiere saber Lucy-san, así que cuéntele a Juvia que es lo que sucede.

-Bueno, te voy a decir acerca de lo que se sobre ese nuevo estudiante –Lucy-san empieza a explicarme-. Su nombre al parecer en Gray Fullbuster. Por lo que me han dicho es un famoso modelo.

¿Un famoso modelo en nuestra escuela? Ahora Juvia entiende por qué sus compañeras están muy emocionadas.

-¿Pero… porque un famoso modelo vendría a nuestra escuela?

-Al parecer lo hizo su agencia –Dice apareciendo de repente Erza-san y sentándose junto a nosotras-.

-E-Erza, ¿Cómo sabes que estamos hablando de él? –Susurra Lucy aun sorprendida que Erza-san supiera que estábamos hablando de el-.

-Es de lo único de lo que las estudiantes han estado hablando estos días.

-Y Erza-san, ¿Cómo sabes que su agencia hizo que viniera a esta escuela?

-Me lo dijo el director –Se voltea hacia mí-.

-Debí haberlo adivinado –Dice Lucy-san-.

Erza-san es la presidente de la clase, y se lleva muy bien con el director. Se podría decir que desde que Erza-san se convirtió en presidenta el director Makarov le ha tenido mucha confianza y cuenta con ella para todo. Eso me alegra demasiado Erza-san es una muy buena persona, aunque a veces da miedo.

Íbamos a seguir platicando pero en ese momento llega el director Makarov. Más rápido de lo que creía posible, todos se pusieron es sus lugares y hubo un gran silencio. Entra al salón y se para enfrente de todos.

-Buenos días chicos. Como tal vez sepan, hoy llega un nuevo alumno a esta institución.

Cuando dijo eso muchas chicas se emocionaron un poco y se miraban las unas a las otras. Entendía que mis compañeras se emocionaran, ya que es un modelo es que llega. Me pregunto cómo será el, supongo que guapo. La verdad no se mucho sobre modelos, revistas ni moda. Yo estoy más concentrada en mis estudios, en mi pequeña familia y en mis amigos.

-Así que sin más, déjenme que les presente a Gray Fullbuster. Por favor, hijo, pasa. –Dice y se dirige hacia alguien que estaba en la puerta esperando. En el momento en que termina de hablar, un muchacho entra en el salón. Lo primero que veo, son sus zapatos, después veo su uniforme; trae una mano metida en el bolsillo. Para después ver su rostro.

*Fin del Flashback*

De repente tocan el timbre y me sacan de lo que les estoy contando. Luego les seguiré hablando que es lo que paso después de que vi su rostro.

-¡Ya voy!

Me levanto y dejo mi revista y mi té a medio terminar en la mesa de la sala. Me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro.

-Juvia hemos venido a invitarte a ir a una disco hoy –Me dice Lucy-san con una gran sonrisa en cuanto abro la puerta y me toma de sorpresa.

-E-ehh… a una disco –Respondo sin poder hablar bien-.

-Mooo… Lu-chan, sorprendiste a Juvia –Habla Levy-san, que está al lado de Lucy-san-.

-¡Oh! Perdón Juvia –Se disculpa-. ¿Podemos pasar?

-O-oh si adelante –Espero a que pasen y cierro la puerta-. Vamos a sentarnos –Las dirijo hacia los sillones de la sala-.

-¿Quieren un poco de té?

-Si, por favor –Contestan Lucy-san y Levy-san al mismo tiempo y me dirijo a la cocina a preparar el té mientras ellas se quedan en la sala-.

*Narra Lucy*

-¿Quieren un poco de té? –Pregunta Juvia-.

-Si, por favor –Contestamos Levy y yo al mismo tiempo. Y vemos a Juvia irse a la cocina-.

Me volteo y mi mirada se dirige a la revista que está en la pequeña mesita de centro. Agarro la revista y noto que la esquina de una página esta doblada, así que decido abrirla en la página marcada.

Al abrirla veo a Gray, está posando. Debo admitir que se ve muy guapo, la ropa le queda muy bien.

-Juvia sigue enamorada de Gray –Suspiro con tristeza y me dirijo hace Levy que está a mi lado, al mismo tiempo que le muestro la página. La ve y al igual que yo suspira.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos. Las dos sabemos que a Juvia le ha gustado Gray desde el día que entro a la escuela.

-Lu-chan, Juvia me preocupa mucho –Dice Levy-.

-A mí también Levy. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que a Juvia le empezó a gustar Gray, aún sigue con la esperanza de que él se vaya a enamorar de ella. Incluso después de lo que le dijo ese día – Aprieto mis puños. Recuerdo muy claramente ese día, Juvia no dejaba de llorar, es un maldito por hacerle eso a Juvia delante de todos.

-Cálmate Lu-chan –Me pone una mano en mis puños para tranquilizarme-. Yo también recuerdo eso, pero ahorita no podemos estar así.

-Tienes razón Levy –Relajo mis manos y me calmo un poco-. Hoy venimos a invitar a Juvia, debemos hacer que se lo pase muy bien.

-Si, Lu-chan –Asiente con la cabeza Levy. Dejo la revista donde estaba-.

-Ya está listo el té –Dice Juvia trayendo nuestras vasos de té con hielo y nos los da antes de sentarse en el sillón de a lado-.

-Y que dice Juvia, ¿Vienes con nosotras a la disco hoy? –Pregunto tomando un sorbo de mi té favorito: Manzana-canela-.

-A Juvia le gustaría ir, pero no sé si la mamá de Juvia le deje ir…

-De eso no te preocupes Juvia –Dice Levy sonriendo-. Nosotras ya le pedimos a tu mamá permiso y no dijo que sí.

-B-bueno si la mamá de Juvia la deja ir…

-¡Esta dicho!, ¿Tienes vestido que ponerte? –Pregunto mientras me pongo de pie-.

-Juvia tiene su traje azul marino que llevo para la cena de navidad…

-No puedes llevar ese vestido con ese calor Juvia ¡Te vas a asar! –Le dice Levi a Juvia mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro-.

-¿Y si vamos de comprar Juvia? –Le pregunto emocionada-.

-Está bien –Asiente con la cabeza-.

Hoy lo único que quiero es que Juvia se lo pase muy bien, no quiero que se vuelva a entristecer. Quiero que se olvide de él. Juvia es una buena persona, no se merece que el la siga lastimando.

* * *

**Aqui termina el primer capitulo***

Bueno, para mas detalles de lo que pienso hacer de este fic es que como pudieron ver lo voy a dividir en tres partes, y en cada parte van a tener de cuatro a cinco capítulos (dependiendo de como vaya desarrollando mis ideas). Tambien sobre cada cuanto voy a subir la historia, seria una a dos veces a la semana ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer (tambien aparte de si les gusta y de las personas que esten interesadas en seguir mi historia).**  
**

De eso seria todo! Y tambien quisiera que me contestaran en sus reviews sobre esto:

1-¿Quien esta emocionado porque Fairy Tail regresa este 5 de abril? En lo personal YO SI *-* demasiado

2-¿Les gusta la nueva animaciony diseño? A mi si me gusto pero tendria que ver asi ya bien el primer capitulo para ver a los demas personajes pero de ahora si ^^

3-¿A quien de aqui le gusta leer libros? Amo leer libros, llevo un año apenas desde que empece a leer.


	2. Alguien a quien amar: Capítulo 2

Hola a todos! Bueno aqui tengo el segundo capitulo. Realmente me inspire en hacerlo. Disfrutenlo! Ya saben que en sus reviews me pueden contar si les gusta como va la historia o si tienen alguna idea.

* * *

**Primera parte:**

**Alguien a quien amar**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

-¿Qué tipo de vestido debería llevar Juvia? –Pregunto-.

-H-hay demasiados vestidos para escoger –Dice Lucy viendo todos los vestido que hay en la tienda.

-Vamos a tardar demasiado. –Menciona Levy-.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? –Se nos acerca una señora que trabaja en el departamento-.

-E-eh si –Contesto-.

-¿Para qué ocasión planea usar el vestido?

-Vamos a ir a una discoteca –Contesta Levy-.

La señora se pone a pensar un poco.

-¿Para quién sería el vestido?

-¡Para ella! –Se me acerca Lucy y me toma de los hombros-.

La señora se me acerca, y me observa detenidamente.

-¿P-p-porque me observa así? –Pregunto apenada-.

-Tranquila –Me sonríe-. Es para ver que vestido te haría ver bien –Se queda pensando y se aleja un poco de mi-. ¡Tengo el vestido perfecto! Síganme por favor – Y se pone a caminar.

La seguimos y nos llevó hasta donde están unos vestidos de noche. Se detiene y busca uno entre los vestido que están ahí hasta encontrar uno.

-Este vestido es perfecto para usted –Me muestra un mini-vestido de color azul eléctrico-Lo ideal para la noche sería este mini-vestido para esta épocas de calor.

-Es muy precioso –Comento impresionada-.

-Mídetelo –Me dice Lucy-.

-Si –asiento-

-Sígame por favor –Sigo a la señora y me lleva a los probadores-.

-Gracias –Le digo-.

Entro al probador y cierro la puerta con seguro. Dejo el vestido en la silla y me empiezo a quitar la ropa. Después agarro el vestido, le quito el gancho y me lo empiezo a poner.

Una vez me lo puse me miro frente al espejo. Realmente este vestido que queda muy bien, pero me queda algo corto para mi gusto.

-¡¿Ya te los pusiste, Juvia?! –Grita Lucy-.

-Si –Le contesto-.

-¿Puedes salir? Queremos ver cómo te quedo Juvia -Me habla Levy-.

Abro la puerta. Lucy-san y Levy-san se emocionan al verme salir del probador.

-¡Woow Juvia, te queda a la perfección el vestido! –Exclama Levy y Lucy asiente aprobando lo que acaba de decir Levy-.

-¿Vas a llevártelo verdad? –Me pregunta inquisitivamente Lucy-.

-Juvia cree que es muy corto –Me jalo el vestido hacia abajo-.

-Con ese vestido puede llevar mallones –Se acerca la señora con unos mallones negros-.

-Problema resuelto –Dice Lucy tomando los mallones-. Póntelos con el vestido y sales –Me mete al probador y cierra la puerta. Yo le pongo el seguro de adentro-.

Empiezo a ponerme los mallones cuando escucho la voz de Lucy-san.

-Tienes razón Levy, se me había olvidado.

-¿De qué color pueden ser? –Ahora es Levy-.

-De color negro –Comenta la señora-. Voy a tráelos antes de que salga.

Y es todo lo que escuche. Me termino de poner los mallones y me vuelvo a ver al espejo. Realmente si combinan. Esta mejor así. Me pongo de lado, luego del otro lado.

Tocan la puerta del probador.

-Sal Juvia –Dice Lucy-.

Quito el seguro y abro la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ponte estas zapatillas –Me muestra unas zapatillas negras. Me las pruebo-.

-Sí. Nos vamos a llevar todo –Lucy le dice a la señora-.

-Está bien. Voy a ir cobrando –Se va a la caja-.

-L-Lucy-san, a-a Juvia no le alcanza para pagar todo –Miro los precios. ¡No me había fijado! ¡Cuestan demasiado! ¿Qué voy a hacer?-.

-No te acuerdas, que te dijimos que tu mamá nos había dado permiso –Saca una tarjeta de su bolsa-.

*Narro yo*

Mientras las tres amigas están en la caja pagando, afuera, al otro lado de Magnolia esta un muchacho de cabello negro viendo la televisión en su casa. Esta acostado en su sillón de piel.

-¡Ahhhgg! ¡Que aburrido! –Tira el control contra la pared. Se levanta del sillón y empieza a dar vueltas por toda la habitación desesperado. De repente se acerca a la puerta y toma el llavero que está en la mesa a lado y sale.

Una vez afuera abre la cochera. Entra a su deportivo de color negro y sale a toda prisa, cerrándose la cochera después de que el sale. Conduce durante unos minutos sin parar, hasta que un semáforo se pone en rojo y a él no le da tiempo de pasar.

Tiene una mano en el volante y su otro brazo lo tiene afuera, recargado en la puerta. Mira hacia todos lados. Su vista se detiene en tres chicas que están en la banqueta de lado derecho, específicamente en una muchacha de cabello azul. Al verla se empieza a acordar de algo.

*Flashback: 2do año, 3 meses de iniciar clases*

*Narra Gray*

Otro maldito día más en esta escuela. No me gusta venir, todos los días es lo mismo desde que llegue aquí: Primero, en la entrada, todas las chicas me reciben con cartas. Segundo, voy a mi casillero y siempre cuando voy a abrirlo me tengo que hacer a un lado ya que, otra vez, salen cartas y regalos.

Yo solo quería estar en una escuela donde todos me trataran igual que ellos. Donde no tuviera que recibir todos los día carta de amor, regalos y sin estar soportando acosos de parte de las chicas y sus gritos.

-¡Oye, pervertido!

-¿Qué quieres, idiota? –Cierro mi casillero-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme idiota, idiota? –Me toma del cuello de mi camisa-.

-¿Quieres pelea? Natsu –Lo tomo del cuello de su camisa-.

-Ustedes dos, ¡sepárense! –Nos dice el director Makarov, que iba pasando por ahí-.

Nos separamos de inmediato.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que querías? –Le pegunto a Natsu-.

Natsu, aunque siempre me ande peleando con él, es el único que no me trata como un famoso modelo ni nada. Es como si fuera solo una persona más para él. Me agrada.

-Ehh, sí. Ya pusieron la pareja para el proyecto de historia. Adivina con quien te toco.

-¿Con quién? Dime, no lo dejes al aire.

-Con tu fan número uno –Dice divertido-.

-Rayos, ¿Enserio, con ella? –Me apresuro a ir al salón de clases. Entro y me fijo en el papel que está pegado en el pizarrón. Busco mi apellido y lo encuentro.

* * *

**13-. Fullbuster Gray….. Loxar Juvia.**

* * *

¡Rayos, maldita sea! ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con esa acosadora de primera? No me ha dejado en paz desde que entre a la escuela.

*Toca el timbre*

Todos mis compañeros entran al salón y se sientan en sus lugares. Seguido entra el profesor Macao. Para mi suerte, la primera clase es historia. Vaya día que voy a tener hoy.

-Muy bien, muchachos. Como tal vez ya vieron –Señala el papel pegado al pizarrón-. Para el próximo proyecto yo mismo he hecho las parejas al azar.

Tengo muy, muy, muy mala suerte hoy.

-Esta clase vamos a utilizarla para que se ponga de acuerdo con su pareja. Para empezar les daré a cada pareja un tema diferente y quiero que hagan una maqueta representando el suceso. Como es algo difícil representar escenas esto será su examen. Así que júntense con su pareja para no perder tiempo.

-Oye, Natsu ¿Quién es tu pareja?

-Una tal Lacie me parece ¿o era Lala? –Ladea su cabeza hacia la derecha-.

-Dios, no tienes remedio.

-Para tu información ¡MI NOMBRE ES LUCY! –Se acerca algo enojada-.

-Oh, ¿tú eres mi compañera? –Sonríe ampliamente-.

-S-si, ven conmigo –Toma a Natsu de la ropa y se lo lleva-.

Era mi idea ¿o esa chica se sonrojo? Ahhh, bueno, que importa.

-E-e-ehm G-Gray-s-sama, ¿J-Juvia p-puede j-j-junta-tarse c-con us-ted? –Dice demasiado roja y apenada Juvia.

¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Debo admitir algo es divertido verla roja. Pero eso de que hable de ella misma como si hablara de alguien más es extraño y molesto. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a una persona así.

-Claro –Dije seco y sin darle importancia alguna-.

Después de que se sentó, no tardo el profesor en acercársenos y darnos un tema.

-La maqueta se entregara dentro de dos semanas, así que quiero que se pongan de acuerdo con su pareja lo más rápido posible, ¿entendieron?

-Si –contestamos al mismo tiempo-.

-Y dime, ¿cuándo planeas empezar esto?

-B-bueno J-Juvia p-piensa en empezarlo m-mañana mismo, si Gray-sama le p-parece.

Ahí vamos de nuevo con su "Gray-sama". No comprendo porque me empezó a decir así, ella es la única en toda la escuela que se dirige a mí de esa manera.

-Hecho. Empiézalo tú. Cuando REALMENTE –Lo digo recalcando la palabra-. Necesites de mí, me avisas, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para esto.

-U-um s-sí. J-Juvia entiende que Gray-sama e-está muy o-ocupado –Me dice jugando con sus dedos y todavía demasiado roja.

-Qué bueno que seas consciente de ello.

Si le sigo el juego puede que no tenga que hacer nada, que ella lo haga sola. Y es más, la convenzo para que le diga al profesor que yo la ayude. ¡Perfecto!

*Fin del flashback*

De repente escucho un sonido, es el claxon de un coche. Reacciono rápido y veo que el semáforo ya está en verde, así que me apuro a meter velocidades y avanzo.

Ese día aun lo recuerdo. Fue el día en el que empezó todo ese problema.

Suena mi celular, lo tomo y contesto.

-Habla Gray.

-¡Oye, pervertido! Unos amigos míos me han invitado a ir esta noche a una discoteca. ¿Quieres ir?

-Natsu idiota, ¡No me digas pervertido!

-¡Pero si lo eres! En un segundo estas vestido y *puf* tu ropa desaparece.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Me miro mi ropa-. ¿E-eh en que momento? –Mi ropa ya no está-.

-Oe pervertido, ¿vas a ir?

-Está bien

-¡Ah, sí! Pervertido ¿pasas por mí?

-¿Qué es eso Natsu?, ¡Tú fuiste el que me invito y todavía tengo que llevarte yo!

-Claro que sí. Te espero fuera de mi casa a las 10 –Cuelga-.

-Maldito, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a colgarme?!

Maldición, no tengo más remedio que recogerlo en su casa. Natsu puede agradarme, pero hacer esto ya es demasiado. Miro la hora en el reloj de mi coche, veo que ya son las 6:30.

-Está empezando a anochecer. Tengo que volver a mi casa –Acelero y me apresuro a llegar-.

*Narro yo*

Gray se apresura a llegar a su casa, mientras las tres chicas llegan a la casa de Juvia.

-¿Quieren pasar? –Pregunta Juvia-.

-No estamos bien. Pasamos por ti a las 9:40 para irnos juntas –Dice Lucy-.

-Está bien –Asiente juvia-.

-Adiós, Juvia –Se despiden Levy y Lucy-.

Juvia entra a su casa y cierra la puerta.

*Narra Juvia*

-¡Uff! Que día mas agotador ha tenido juvia –Dice para sí misma-.

Pero haberlo pasado con Lucy-san y Levy-san fue lo que lo hizo divertido. Lo único malo es que erza-san no pudo estar con nosotras, al parecer tenía una junta importante con los demás presidentes de la escuela. Pero bueno, podemos organizar otra salida después –Sonrió-.

Subo las escaleras, paso por mi cuarto y empiezo a sacar todo lo que compramos.

-Juvia se verá muy bien con esto –Veo mi reloj-. Son las 6:40, Juvia todavía tiene tiempo para arreglarse. Primero Juvia se bañara.

Tomo unas prendas y mis toallas.

Entro al baño, empiezo a desvestirme. Abro el agua caliente y fría al mismo tiempo para que el agua se vuelva tibia y fresca, y me meto.

Me sumerjo un poco.

-Gray-sama – Me pongo algo triste y nostálgico-. Recuerdo todo, absolutamente todo. Sé que debería dejar de quererlo pero… simplemente no puedo hacerlo-.

Es verdad, ahora que me acuerdo, aún no he terminado de contarles sobre el día en que conocía a Gray-sama… pero eso…eso lo haré en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Aquí termina el segundo capítulo***

Gracias por leerlo! Ya mañana es 1° de abril! Es decir que ya queda poco para que Fairy Tail regrese! *-* Igual falta poco para que vaya con mis amigos a ver Divergente (Película de un libro; todos estamos obsesionados con que cuando se va a estrenar, incluso hace dos meses empezamos nuestros planes para verla xD) También que ya casi son vacaciones! Después de nuevo a la escuela, mis 15 años, luego otra vez vacaciones, & cuando estas terminen empezare la preparatoria en agosto*-* El tiempo se me va volando!

Mis canciones del dia: Oppa, oppa y rokkugo de Super Junior 3

En fin, por favor dejen sus reviews! Adios!


End file.
